forever yours
by alternitive to liability
Summary: naruto and sasuke get into a fight  and naruto takes it personaly, so when sasuke has a nightmare about naruto and regrets even saying those things to him what will happen... read and find out im not so good with summarys and rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

yukiko: MOSHI MOSHI, YAY I GOT ANOTHER FIC GOING, AND YOSH ITS SASUNARU (spins in circles while laughing menicingly)

naruto: has she lost it

sasuke: i think she has.

yukiko: i heard that.

sasuke: so, what are you going to do about it.

yukiko: ... have you forgotten who i am. i gives you the right to do the nasty.

sasuke: i'll be a good boy.

yukiko: thats right you will now do the disclaimers

sasuke: yukiko-san doesnt own naruto because if she did there would be sasunaru around every corner, behind every door, on every web page, and even in your very own living room. but sigh woe is she (weeps in the corner of woe) (oh and she doesnt own ouran )

yukiko: now was that so hard (looks over)

sasuke & naruto: mmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh

yukiko: (nosebleed) soooooo on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone threw the heavy black curtains, on to Sasukes face making him switch the positions that he was laying in. sasuke had been awake for a while now, but refused to get up. But now that he was getting quite restless. he forced his body upward to get out of bed

Last night was the worst night of sleep sasuke may have ever gotten in his life, every time he went to fall asleep the same thing popped into his head

Dream

There was blood, lots and lots of blood, all around him nothing but the sticky crimson liquid that encircled his body. He had been struck on the head with a blunt object and tied down. What was going to become of him, worse what was the guy in front of you planing to do to him.

His body had been drained of chakra. He felt so weak and open, uchiha were not supposed to feel like this. But what could he do, he didn't even have enough strength to bring himself to scream. Thoughts raced through his mind on what was going to happen.

His thoughts took a pause as the strange boy walked up to him, the shadow becoming less distant, and next thing he knew naruto was in front of him laughing menacingly with a blunt object in his hand. Naruto moved closer to him bringing the object down into his hand and back up only to slam it back down into his hand again.

When he got close enough, naruto cupped his cheek in his hand and stroked it gently. "Sasuke, I'm surprised that a ninja like you would just give up so easily." Naruto said with a twisted smile on his face, grabbing the uchiha from the collar and lifting him into the air. "Its too bad I have to do this to such a beautiful person, but hey what can ya do" naruto said kissing him softly on the lips then throwing him to the ground. Naruto raised the thing that was in his hand and was about to hit him when…

**Dream end**

Every time sasuke would wake up in a cold sweat, shaking. This type of thing is what scared him the most. Sasuke was in love, and in fear of rejection. Being the way he was made it more complicated, you see sasuke uchiha was secretly in love… with naruto uzamaki

Naruto sat up and yawned looking at his alarm clock that was next to him, "10:00, I should get up" naruto said as he stretched a little bit before sitting up. Around this time of the year naruto was very emotional, due to the fact that he had kuuybi inside of him. Also during this time he is unusually weak, naruto is using up most of his chakra suppressing the fox ears and tail that come with this sort of thing. Naruto didn't know what it was but it started happening once every year for two weeks since he was 13.

Naruto was not the brightest person out there, but over the years he has matured and become an extremely handsome young man. Most of sasuke's fan-girls switched to chase naruto since this phenomenon. Despite the fact that he still wore that silly sleeping cap that he's been wearing since he was 13, mostly ate ramen, and fought with sasuke. But to naruto those things were precious to him.

Every time he fought with sasuke he felt complete. Like something inside him that was missing his entire life was now there. It made him feel special. Even if it sometimes led to tears.

Naruto sat down on his couch in his living room with a bowl of cereal and turned on the TV.

"Boring, boring, boring, …who names a tv show the wonderful world of fungus, boring, boring, boring" naruto said flipping threw the channels until he reached something that could hold his interest… Dr Phil.

Sasuke walked out of his house towards the bridge. Even though he didn't have training today, he felt like he needed to get out off the house. What he did to naruto yesterday was still haunting him. Sasuke had made naruto cry during there last fight. Naruto ran away hurt at what he said, and he hadn't herd from him the rest of the night.

Flash back

"Even if you did care about my emotions right now that wouldn't make a difference, you would still make me cry" naruto said walking away from sasuke. Sasuke had a shocked look on his face, yes he did care about him not only as a friend but more. He loved him with all his heart, and now he stood there broken and torn in two.

Naruto walked back to his home, slowly making sure to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out. " I hate this world, so many emotions. I don't belong here." He whispered shutting the door to his room behind him.

Sasuke still stood there stunned at what the boy had said. "Your wrong, I do care" sasuke said walking to his home and slowly walked in. "Man this is going to be a long two weeks" sasuke said preparing himself for bed.

End flashback

Sasuke reached the bridge and leaned in against the railing looking at the water. "I'm sorry naruto, I didn't mean to make you cry." Sasuke said finding himself moving towards narutos house. "I hope he's still not hurt" sasuke said continuing walking

till next chapter

------------------------------------

aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so how'ed you like the first chapter, i hope you did meh tried very hard. sighs tell me if yall like.

till next time

yukiko out---------------------------------------------------------->


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiko: cant you just smell it

Naruto: what are we trying to smell yuki-kun

Yukiko: well my little uke naruto im glad you asked

-somewhere else with sasuke-

sasuke: my seme senses are tingleing

-back to naruto and yukiko-

yukiko: well you see, silly me has this fantasy of you in a dress

naruto:….why

yukiko: cause it would be quite cute don't you agree sasuke

-sasuke appers out of nowhere-

sasuke yes it would –drools-

naruto: uh you both are dispicable

Yukiko: I know, I don't own naruto in any, for if she did there would be yaoi lurking around every shadow, around every corner, on every kitchen table, ON EVERY WEB PAGE but woe is she –sits in the corner of woe-

-------------------------------------

Sasuke's slow walk turned into a chakra induced sprint. He didn't know why but he had to see if naruto was all right.

Sasuke arrived at narutos house, reaching under the mat by the door to get the spare key and opening the door. Sasuke walked in on naruto in pajama bottoms and no shirt with his golden ears and tail out eating cereal. Sasuke tried his hardest not to drool at the sight that was in front to of him, sasuke snapped out of it when he saw narutos golden fox ears twitch. Naruto turned around to see sasuke, he smiled but soon after frowned remembering what happened yesterday.

"sasuke, YOU TEME!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE" naruto yelled at the top of his lungs jumping up from his seat on the couch. Sasuke jumped back at the sudden outburst coming from naruto. That sort of thing hadn't happened since they were young.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING HERE DOBE, IM HERE TO SEE IF YOU WERE OK YOU made me worry. Sasuke said catching what he was saying and stopped. "I mean uhhhh uhhhh uhh" "just spit it out teme" naruto came closer to sasuke and became face to face with him almost making there noses touch. Sasuke was about to say something when naruto accidentally lost balance and closed the gap between himself and sasuke.

Sasuke stood there stunned at what happened . Sasukes arms quickly slipped around the blonde boys waist and held him closer. It hadn't even phased naruto on what was happening, there for his arms found there way to Sasukes neck and deepened the kiss.

Naruto quickly caught him self-kissing sasuke and pushed away. "Uhhhhhhh ttteme wwhy'd ya do that" naruto stuttered blushing from the accident. Sasuke grabbed naruto by the wrist and pulled him into his chest for a hug. "I'm sorry" sasuke said holding the fox boy close. "Naruto, I don't know why I'm feeling like this all the sudden but I, I think I'm in love." Sasuke said blushing looking down at the floor. Naruto blushed at what sasuke had said and looked up at him. "Sasuke, I think I love you too." Naruto said leaning up to kiss sasuke again. Sasuke gladly took the chance to kiss the fox boy again and wrapped his hands around his waist.

This make- out session didn't just last a couple of minutes, no it lasted about 3 hours. "I love you, teme" naruto said with a slight blush on his face and a huge grin. "I love you too, dobe" sasuke said pulling naruto back in to his chest.

Naruto had gotten dressed and walked out with sasuke in tote. He seemed like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. Sasuke just followed naruto, ignoring the stares he was getting from the people around him.

Naruto seemed to notice this too. but unlike sasuke naruto has a hard time not being accepted. Naruto slowed down his pace a little. Sasuke noticed this and stopped walking. He pulled naruto close to him and kissed him softly. All the people around them (especially the stupid fangirls) jaws dropped at the sight before them.

Sasuke pulled away from naruto with a blush on his cheeks. "Don't you dare stare at my naru-kun like that, or I'll kill you" sasuke said hugging naruto. Naruto hugged him back. "Thanks sasuke." naruto said as he continued to walk down the street towards the ninja academy.

Naruto walked into the building with sasuke in hand and towards his old classroom. Naruto barged into the room. Iruka turned around about to yell at the person who did it, but when he saw naruto and sasuke his anger turned into joy and discontinued his lesson.

"Naruto what are you doing here"? Iruka asked with a joyous tone in his voice. "Ahhhhhhhhh just thought I'd drop by and see my old sensei." Naruto sad with a stupid grin on his face. "Naruto-sensei." Someone yelled out and ran over. "Hey konahamaru," naruto yelled back ruffling the kid's hair. "Hey sensei why are you holding that guys hand I thought you said you hated him." Konahamaru said pointing to sasuke and narutos hands. "Oh so now you hate me naruto, I'm hurt" sasuke said pulling his hand away. "Nooooooo sasuke, I love you" naruto said pulling Sasukes hand back into his. The room gasped at the sight. "Boss… _**your gay"?**_ Konahamaru yelled. Iruka blushed and told him to sit down. Naruto blushed a lot and walked up to Iruka. "The real reason I cam was to tell you I wont be coming by your place tonight." Naruto said with a grin. Iruka shook his head and told them to leave so he could continue class. Sasuke and naruto both waved goodbye and left.

Naruto and sasuke were back on the street. Naruto was walking next to sasuke, when their hands bumped and sasuke grabbed narutos hand and in laced it with his own. "Sooooooooo, where do you want to go know." sasuke asked placing his head on narutos shoulder. Naruto blushed at the contact. " I wanna go back home." Naruto said walking towards his house. "Sounds good." Sasuke said. Just then naruto spied a ice cream cart and ran over. " ICE CREAM!" naruto yelled as he reached the cart.

Naruto had gotten chocolate and sasuke had gotten strawberry. Sasuke was minding his own business until he heard naruto whimper and stop walking. Sasuke turned to see what was wrong with him when he saw it, naruto dropped his ice cream on the ground. Sasuke looked back up at naruto and saw disappointment in his eyes and handed him his. "Take it dobe, before I change my mind" sasuke said reluctantly as he handed over his ice cream. Naruto was overjoyed and kissed sasuke, before realizing what he was doing sasuke kissed back. Naruto blushed and pulled away walking towards his house

Naruto and sasuke reached his house at around 6 because that whole ice cream thing. They both eyed the couch and raced to it. Sasuke dove on top of it. "HA! I win" sasuke screamed. Just then naruto dove in as well and landed on top of him. "No sas I think I won" naruto said as he snuggled into Sasukes neck. "Sas? Since when am I sas. Sasuke

Asked holding in a laugh. "Since the second you called me naru. They both laughed and cuddled closer to each other.

Four hours had passed since they had been home and naruto feel into a sleep on top of sasuke. Sasuke sat there watching him sleep. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and looked at him lovingly. "Kami-sama I love this boy" sasuke mumbled out continuing watching the fox boy.

Just then there was a knock on naruto's door. Naruto woke up and looked at sasuke. Sasuke looked back and gave him a quick kiss. Naruto still wasn't used to it and blushed "Ignore it naruto, I don't want you to go" sasuke said holding naruto. "But sasuke I have to what if its important" naruto said pulling away. "Noooooooooo don't go" sasuke said pulling naruto trying to stop him.

As soon as sasuke said that kakashi was already in the living room looking at the sight in front of him. Kakashi obviously drunk came over and slung his arm over Sasukes shoulder. "So sasuke I see you have your self a hott date" kakashi said speech slurred from the alcohol. Sasuke just blushed and threw kakashi's arm off of him. "Kakashi are you drunk." Naruto asked. "Drunker than you that's for sure" kakashi said pulling sasuke over to naruto. "I'm sorry if I had interrupted anything but Iruka kicked me out so I was wondering If I could stay here tonight" kakashi said with a half smile. "… I don't know kakashi-sensei, your drunk and you destroy my home. WAIT DID YOU SAY IRUKA KICKED YOU OUT, SINCE WHEN ARE YOU AND IRUKA TOGETHER. Naruto screamed. Kakashi counted his fingers and stopped. "Naruto-kun I'm to drunk to know" kakashi said. "Oh my gosh, Kami-sama what have you done" naruto mumbled. Don't worry naruto if kakashi's gonna say here then I'll stay to protect you from anything that he might do to you in your sleep. Sasuke said reaching over for the blonde and pulling him close.

Well would ya look at the time, its already 10:00 pm, wheres my room. kakashi said as he walked down the hallway towards narutos room. "wait that's my room" naruto said running after him. Sasuke followed hope things would get better from here.

An hour had passed and naruto was asleep with sasuke curled against him. Sasuke was in love, that's the only thing that could explain it. he watched naruto sleep again taking in the boys features. Sasuke pulled naruto close to him "kami-sama I wish this momment would never end" sasuke said as he fell asleep himself.

------------------------------

**okay i dont know if this chapter is any good (im never good with second chapters T-T)**

**R&R plz and thankies**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up with naruto in his arms. Sasuke sat there watching him sleep. Naruto was so cute when he slept. Sasuke couldn't help but touch the sleeping boy. Naruto shifted positions and his knee was now in narutos crotch. Naruto let out a soft moan. Sasuke was surprised to get this sort of response from him and pushed his knee there again. Naruto let out another moan but this time it was louder. Sasuke got a big grin on his face as he continued to rub his leg on naruto' crotch. Narutos ears twitched and he woke up. Sasuke immediately stopped when he saw this. Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom mumbling something about getting something taken care of and he shut the door. Sasuke laughed at what he did. He never felt such weird sensations before.

10 min later

"naruto what are you doing in there that's taken so long." Sasuke asked. Naruto just grunted and continued what ever he was doing. "Naruto you better not be doing what I think your doing!" sasuke said with humor on his face. Another grunt escaped from the bathroom and the sound of running water replaced it.

"I guess its pointless to wait for the dobe." Sasuke said walking down the kitchen. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and searched. For something not consisting of ramen. to his surprise there was only 3 cups of ramen in his entire house. "WTF, I thought naruto loved ramen." sasuke said opening the fridge and finding (joyous lalings) tomatoes!

Sasuke grabbed one and started munching. After finishing his first tomato he grabbed another.

Naruto had gotten out of the shower and put on a tight black shirt and his white cargo pants on, he left his hair wet and dripping.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen hopefully to find a happy sasuke, but what he found was a sight to scare any human. Sasuke was sitting on the counter (middle island) cross-legged with red goo dripping from his mouth. Naruto walked up to his and kissed him lightly, licking up all of the left over tomato that sasuke had on him. Sasuke just stared at him, he was out of it. Naruto pulled away licking his lips and walked over to the fridge. He let his eyes scan over to him.

Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out a tangerine. "So sasuke, you sleep well?" naruto asked as he walked back over and sat next to sasuke. Sasuke was still blushing from what naruto did. "Yeah" he said as he watched naruto peel his tangerine. Naruto looked over at sasuke blinking a couple of times. "What is there something on my face" naruto asked as he blinked a couple of more times.

Sasuke started to laugh. "What's so funny uchiha" naruto said as his tail started swinging back and fourth rapidly. "Hahahahaha, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you eat something healthy" sasuke said as he walked up to naruto. " so, I'm eating healthy. That docent mean you have to stare." Naruto said as he also walked closer to the other boy. They both met and sasuke cups narutos cheek in his hand. "I think I love you" sasuke said as Naruto blushed with a gleam in his eye.

Next thing naruto knew, sasuke was kissing him very gently. Naruto melted into the kiss loving every touch sasuke was presenting to him. Sasuke licked naruto lower lip begging for entrance that he gladly gave him.

"Um am I interrupting anything" kakashi asked as he clutched his head (obviously having a hangover from last night)

Naruto and sasuke quickly separated from each other

"Why do you always interrupt our loving moments" naruto yelled as he pushed away from sasuke. "Hey I already suspected something from the two of you" kakashi said as he continued rubbing the back of his head. "just don't tell sakura, she'd kill me if she knew I got to have sasuke" naruto said as he grabbed sasuke.

"I wont" kakashi said as he sat down on the couch. "Soooooo what did you to do last night" kakashi said with a sly face.

"Pervert, we didn't do anything." Naruto yelled as he walked out of the room. "To bad for you kakashi, go deal with your love problems, we have to go meet tsunnade." Sasuke said as he pushed kakashi out of the house.

"…Ok?" kakashi said as he walked towards his apartment that he shared with iruka.

"Naruto where are you?" sasuke asked as he walked into naruto's room.

Naruto turned beet red he was naked and sasuke was standing right there. He had a couple of choices  
1. Rip of sasuke's clothes and go at it like bunnies  
2. Call him a pervert and make him leave  
3. Pretend that he never walked into the room

Let's say he went with choice number 3

"Where did I put those pants" naruto said as he turned around. Naruto screamed and covered himself up with his hands and screamed at sasuke for not knocking.

Sasuke left and sat in the living room. He didn't see much but he saw enough to know that naruto was a natural blond. He started to get a nosebleed and ran to the bathroom.

Naruto knew he was there, it was just a little payback for this morning

An hour later

They both were ready to go see tsunnade. God only knew what she wanted with naruto and sasuke. But they were going.

At tsunnades office

Sakura was waiting outside the office waiting for them.

"Hello sasuke-kun, and Baka-naruto" sakura said as she attached herself to Sasukes arm. Sasuke flung his arm off of hers and continued walking into the office like nothing happened.

"Hello boys, sorry but I didn't mean to call you both here today the only one I wanted to talk to was naruto, so sasuke could you please wait outside." Tsunnade waved sasuke off as she started talking to naruto.

Sasuke was waiting outside the office with sakura. "if you ever call naruto a Baka again I just might have to punch you" sasuke said out of the blue to sakura. Sakura ran away crying.

Inside tsunnades office

"What do you mean I have to watch sasuke (not like I already don't)" naruto said as he gawked at tsunnade.

"That's right, we have to keep him under surveillance until we get the answers we need, we still think he's planning on going to orichimaru." tsunnade said with a twisted smile on her face. "Unless you would like a total stranger in the same room with him every waking moment for weeks, maybe even month's" she said now smiling even greater than she was.

"Fine as long as he doesn't try anything" his said trying to hold back the blush that was fighting its way to the surface. "Good boy, now go home and fetch all the belongings that you will need" tsunnade said as she held back the smile that was already forming on her face.

Naruto left the room and found a waiting sasuke outside the door. Sasuke looked around and found nobody around, so he leaned down and quickly kissed naruto. "So what did she want" sasuke asked as he link is hand with naruto's.

"Well she want's me to stay with you at your house for a while. I have to be with you every waking moment, how does that sound." Naruto said slyly. "Sounds great" sasuke said with an enormous sweat drop behind his head. Naruto was about to find out the reason why he was never invited over to his house. They both left the building towards narutos house

At narutos house

"Do you need these" sasuke yelled as he held up narutos boxers with the little foxes on them. Naruto blushed as he walked over to sasuke. "I didn't tell you to go through my dresser drawers, I told you to look under my bed from my hat.

"But these were under your bed" sasuke said still holding up the boxers blushing. "I highly doubt that" naruto said grabbing the undergarments from him.

"Well how do you know they weren't under your bed" sasuke said with a sweatdrop behind his head. "Because sasuke I keep my house clean." Naruto said as he packed his last bag. "Have you found my hat yet?" naruto asked as he kneeled down to become eye level with sasuke. "No but I found a pair of lips just begging to be kissed." Sasuke said reaching out and capturing his lips with naruto's.

Naruto pushed him away. "Come on sasuke this isn't the time for this, have you found my hat yet?" naruto asked as he got up from the floor. "…yes " sasuke said as he followed naruto to the bathroom.

"… Sasuke why are you following me, I'm going pee?" naruto said as he shut the door in Sasukes face.

"Meanie" sasuke said as he grabbed naruto's bags.

Naruto flushed the toilet and washed his hands. "You ready to go" naruto asked as he glanced at sasuke only to find him playing with narutos stuffed fox goo. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU FOUND GOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" naruto yelled as he dove into Sasukes arms only to grab his toy.

"I didn't know you still played with toys" sasuke said as he chuckled. "So what if I do, just wait till I'm at your house, will see what I can find" naruto said with a red face. (UUUUUmmMMMMMMMM that's right will see what kind of toys I have in store for you) sasuke thought as he blushed

"Why are you blushing" naruto asked linking arms with him and grabbing his bags. "Nothing" sasuke spurted out as he walked out the front door as naruto locked it.

At Sasukes house

Naruto walked in and a putrid stench covered the room. "Ew sasuke Don't you ever clean up?" Naruto asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Or at least do the dishes? What, you use the dirty plates over and over again or something? And what the hell is up with that," Naruto waved at the growling heap of mold in the corner. "That thing looks ready to attack me!" Sasuke shrugged.

"That's my pet mold" sasuke said and the mold gurgled. "… That's just sick sasuke" naruto said as he opened the refrigerator. "Oh so these must be your other pets, mystery mouse, and hunk of rotting bubbling cheese, should I just introduce myself" naruto pinched his nose hoping to keep the stench out. "Ok I get it, my house is filthy. Why don't you rub it in a little more." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm just stating the obvious" naruto said as he grabbed a sponge. "Now I know why you've never invited me over before, it's worse than my house." he said as he started cleaning.

Sasuke just stared at him, what was he doing. "Um naruto what are you doing" the uchiha asked getting closer to naruto and placing his arms around his waist and held him close. This surprised naruto and it made him jump. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm cleaning your house, I cant live like this" naruto said as he struggled to get out of Sasukes arms. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo why do you always try to leave me when I want to feel loved" sasuke said with a bit of a pout on his face.

"I'm not trying to, its just you find the most random times to show your affections" naruto said as he turned around and quickly kissed sasuke on the lips

This caught sasuke of guard and naruto easily slipped out of his grip. "Now to get back to cleaning" naruto said as he grabbed the sponge again and wiped the counter down.

This went on all night till about 1 am. "Sasuke how dirty does your house have to be till you snap?" naruto asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Naruto looked over to see a sleeping sasuke on the daybed behind him. Naruto just sat there and watched him sleep. "Sasuke you're so adorable when you sleep" naruto said as he crawled on top of sasuke. He positioned himself comfortably and laid his head down on his chest and fell asleep.

Sasuke opened one eye and smiled. "It works every time," he said as he wrapped his arms around narutos back and hugged him close. "He nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck "I love you" he said as he fell asleep.

In the morning

Sasuke woke before naruto. He sat there watching him sleep. He coiled his hand into naruto's hair and gently twirled his fingers. Naruto had the softest hair. He loved it, the texture, sent, color everything. He truly was in love.

Naruto stirred as he woke up, again repositioning himself so that sasuke's knee was in his groin. "Grrrrrrrrrr why does he always do that." Sasuke cursed as naruto let out a soft purrish moan.

"Why does he have to be so tempting" sasuke said out loud as naruto opened his eyes. "Good morning sasuke" naruto said as he kissed him lightly on the lips. Sasuke could tell that naruto didn't know where his knee was yet so he moved it again. This time the response was better than any another that he's ever got.

Naruto let out a loud moan, sasuke could start to feel narutos lower region getting harder as he moved his knee. Sasuke stopped and removed his knee.

"I'm sorry naruto, you seem to like to move your body into that position a lot. I didn't mean to do that" sasuke said as he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"God sasuke, don't tease me, now I need a cold shower, designate me to your bathroom" naruto said annoyed as he removed himself from sasuke. 

"up the stairs three rooms down to the right" sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto ran for the stairs. "You know its kinda hard to hate you, I wish I could right now" naruto said before he ascended the stairs.

Sasuke smirked again as he went to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal

Naruto, not only was he horny but he couldn't find the bathroom. "Damn you sasuke, the room you told me to go to was definitely not the bathroom. I hate you but I love you so much"

Sasuke chucked hearing naruto freak out. " Ok dobe first door to the left." He said still laughing. This was going to be a fun couple of months.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukiko: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

naruto: ** l**ooks around what

Yukiko: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: smacks the side of her head SHUT UP!

Yukiko: glares WHAT PART OF SHHHHHHHHHHH DO YOU NOT FUCKING GET! NOW SHHHHHHHHHH. sends evil mush reducing thoughts telapthicly to sasuke

Sasuke: she has psycho pms freak powers!

Naruto: O-O smacks sasuke so do you

Yukiko: sighes I do not own naruto for if I did, you would turn around and BANG, SASU NARU WOULD JUST BE THERE. But sadly I will not fight with kishimoto for I have a bad head ache hence the SHHHHHHHHHHHH. So there for I do not own naruto.

Naruto: your starting to scare me! backs away slowly

--------------------------

One month later

The news had leaked out about sasuke and naruto. The whole town knew. It took a while for them to get used to it. Sakura had a major problem with it an went after naruto a few times but sasuke took care of that. They didn't have to keep it a secret from anyone anymore. 

At Sasukes house

"SASUKE WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED, LET ME IN!" naruto yelled hoping sasuke would unlock the door to the bedroom. "I'm sorry naruto I cant do that" sasuke said as he laughed. "And WHY THE HELL NOT" naruto asked. "First tell me why your getting so mad" sasuke said with his ear against the door. "Because don't you remember, kakashi and Iruka invited us over for dinner at there house, we need to look nice" naruto said as he stopped pounding on the door.

"Well you could have told me that sooner," he said opening the door to reveal a dirty messy tired sasuke. "You need a shower" naruto said walking over to the closet. "No I don't" sasuke said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah you do I can smell you over here. Naruto said pinching his nose.

"Well sorry that I've been on a b-ranked mission to the sand village for two weeks" sasuke said as he placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah I know I was there, with you, ya moron. But at least I have the decency to shower." Naruto said as he walked over to sasuke and pushed him into the bathroom.

"…Oh yeah I forgot." Sasuke said as he grabbed the back of his head. "You, shower, NOW." Naruto said as he shut the door.

Naruto walked back to the closet to pull out some clothes. Thank god I don't have fox ears and a tail anymore" naruto, said as he threw some clothes behind him.

He eventually pulled out a white polo shirt and some faded blue jeans (they were Sasukes) and got dressed.

With sasuke  
Sasuke was deep In thought. He had revenge on his mind. oh did he want to kill his brother itachi. He would pay for what he did. But the only way to get power was to go to orichimaru. That was torture all by itself.

"Sigh" sasuke grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into his hair. He massaged it into his scalp. And rinsed it. "I shouldn't be thinking about that stuff." He said grabbing the conditioner and repeating what he did before.

Sasuke washed his body clean and got out. He placed a towel around his waist and went over to the sink. He grabbed the hair dryer (yes sasuke owns a hair dryer) and dried his hair.

After that was done he grabbed a butt load of hair gel and styled it into its regular style. "Can you hurry up in their, your not the only one that lives here anymore." Naruto yelled from outside the bathroom. "Hold on I'm almost done." Sasuke said as he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. "Come on sasuke, I really have to go pee." Naruto said still waiting outside the door. "der ir mo bafrums n da hose." Sasuke said as he continued brushing his teeth. " Spit first." Naruto said grabbing his head. Sasuke spit "I said there are more bathrooms in the house" sasuke said grabbing the mouthwash throwing some in his mouth gargling and spitting it out. Sasuke tightened his grip on his towel and unlocked that bathroom door. "There you happy now" he said walking over to the closet. "Yes" naruto yelled running into the bathroom.

Naruto relived himself in the bathroom and bushed his teeth as well as gargle with mouth wash and flossed. He also attacked his own body with axe (touch is my fav so we will go with that one .) so he smelled good)  
He left the bathroom to see sasuke leaning outside the door completely dressed. He was wearing black straight-legged jeans, with a black shirt with a storm cloud with a yellow lightning bolt on it, and some black chucks.

"Who said you could wear my clothes" sasuke said as he moved closer to naruto. Naruto gave him a sly look and answered "I said I could" sasuke backed naruto into the door. "You should wear my stuff more often, you look hot, plus you smell good" sasuke said kissing naruto.

Naruto gladly returned the kiss licking sasuke's lips. Sasuke gladly opened them and shoved his tongue into naruto's mouth, where it played with narutos for a while before naruto pushed him away.

"Oh my god sasuke, what's that in your tongue." Naruto yelled removing his lips from Sasukes. "… I have no idea what you talking about naru-naru." Sasuke said not opening his lips. "Open your mouth.." naruto said with his hands on his hips. Sasuke reluctantly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Narutos eyes widened as he started laughing. "So sasuke thought he could get a little piercing without me finding out." Naruto said laughing. "No I knew you'd find out, but when were you going to tell me about yours sasuke said pushing narutos hair away from his eyebrow. "I spy with my sharingon eye, two little holes on your eyebrow." Sasuke said with a smile on his face. "So what I've had that for a while now" naruto said as he went to push Sasukes hand away, but sasuke grabbed narutos hand and pulled him close.

"I love you" sasuke said as he pulled naruto into a kiss. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red. But melted into it. Sasuke had never said I love you to him before (well he did but he was always asleep when he said it) 

Naruto broke away. "I I iii l---ove youu to" naruto said blushing and sasuke smiled. He pulled naruto close and just held him. "I think I'm starting to like this tongue ring of yours" naruto said cuddling into sasuke some more.

Naruto glanced at the clock only to remember that they were supposed to be at irukas for diner in 15 min,

"SASUKE GET UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE…NOW" naruto said seeing sasuke already walking out the bedroom door pulling naruto's orange hoodie over his head. "But that's mine." Naruto said grabbing sasuke's dark blue hoodie pulling it over his head and walking out as well.

Naruto met sasuke at the front door. "You ready to go" sasuke said lacing his fingers with narutos. "Yeah lets get out of here" naruto said walking out the door with sasuke in hand


End file.
